1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device and an electron emission display, and more particularly, to a light emission device and an electron emission display, which are capable of reducing a temperature difference between first and second substrates of the electron emission display during an operation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emission device can be a device that emits visible light by exciting a phosphor layer using electrons emitted from an electron emission region. The light emission device includes a first substrate having an electron emission region and a driving electrode, and a second substrate having a phosphor layer and an anode electrode.
The light emission device has an internal vacuum space so that the emission and migration of electrons can effectively occur in the internal vacuum space. The first and second substrates are sealed together at their peripheries using a sealing member, and the inner space between the first and second substrates is exhausted to form a vacuum vessel. A high compression force is applied to the vacuum vessel due to a pressure difference between the interior and exterior of the vacuum vessel. Therefore, spacers are installed in the vacuum vessel to withstand the compression force applied to the vacuum vessel.
However, after the light emission device has been operating for a relatively long period of time, the driving electrode arranged on the first substrate may generate heat to cause a temperature difference between the first and second substrates. Therefore, there may be a temperature difference between upper and lower ends of the spacer, which face the second and first substrates, respectively. The temperature difference between the different locations of the spacer causes a resistivity difference between the different locations of the spacer, thereby varying a surface electric potential along a height direction of the spacer.
As a result, the spacer attracts or repels the electrons traveling around thereof, and the electron beam path is distorted. Therefore, the phosphor layer around the spacer may emit either too much or too little light, thereby causing the spacer to be viewable on the light emission surface.